From Guys To Gals
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to my "Caleb's First Easter" story. After an encounter with a new enemy, some of our heroes get to prove that no matter what they look like on the outside, they're still the same on the inside. And someone will learn a much needed lesson.
1. From Guardians To Rebels

_**From Guys To Gals**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. It belongs to those wonderful folks at Disney. I only own my OCs.**

**Summary: Sequel to my _"Caleb's First Easter"_ story. After an encounter with a new enemy, some of our heroes get to prove that no matter what they look like on the outside, they're still the same on the inside. And someone will learn a much needed lesson.**

_**And now on with the story!**_

**Chapter One: _From Guardians To Rebels_**

"I can not believe we are doing this!", Cornelia complained as she and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. were riding horses through the Great Forest, of Meridian, with Caleb and Angelo.

"This sucks!", Irma said.

"I could be spending time with Nigel right now.", Taranee replied.

"I could be with Eric right now!", Hay Lin complained.

"Why are we doing this?", Will questioned not wanting to be doing what they were doing, on Metamoor.

"You all agreed to this.", Caleb said as they rode through the forest.

"That's true.", Angelo said. "I know you all remember it."

The girls then glared at the two boys remembering how this all began.

**_Flashback, a week ago..._**

"Once again a job well done.", Irma bragged as they along with Angelo, Caleb, and some soldiers had finished capturing some Lurdens and shipped them off to an island for them to live in peace. "I love being a Guardian!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she spun around in the air. "I hope we stay Guardians for a long time!"

"It does have it's benefits.", Taranee said with a smile.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if you had to fight without your powers.", Angelo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Will questioned. "And why didn't you transform into your Delta Warrior form to fight off the Lurdens?"

"Because I decided to only transform when I needed to.", Angelo answered. "And as for your first question. I mean that you'd all be in trouble if you had to fight without your powers."

"Hey! We know how to fight!", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "We took some fighting lessons from your uncle."

"And then you quit because you thought that you learned enough to get by.", Caleb said.

"Well, we do have powers.", Cornelia replied as she made some pebbles float in the air and spin around in a circle.

"Remember the Stone of Threbes incident?", Caleb questioned making the girls shiver a bit. "You hardly got by then."

"Well... that was then.", Cornelia said in defence of herself and the other girls. "Elyon has that thing locked away in the palace!"

"So no worries.", Irma said.

"You all should still train.", Caleb replied. "I've seen some female soldiers here that would put you all to shame."

"Oh really?", Will questioned.

"I bet you couldn't do a simple mission without going Guardian.", Caleb said.

"Oh yes we can!", Irma snapped.

"Really now?", Angelo questioned wanting to see how far this could go.

"Yeah!", all of the girls said.

"Do you want to prove it?", Caleb asked.

"Name it and we'll do it!", Cornelia demanded.

"Fine.", Caleb said. "Our intel tells us that deep in the Great Forest, is an old fort Phobos' forces used to use. Now it is being used by one of his former generals, named Fredes, who was working at trying use gems with weapons in the palace during Phobos' reign. Had he been successful, he would have been at the battle where Phobos was first defeated."

"So now, he's in this fort you're talking about still working on his gem research.", Taranee figured.

"Base of our spies' intel, yes.", Caleb said. "I planned on taking a small group of former rebels with me. But seeing as you five said you can do what they can do..."

"Oh we'll beat this guy alright!", Will said. "And without our powers!"

"Yeah!", the other girls said.

"But first, we get some training in before we do this.", Irma said.

"And seeing as it's the beginning of Summer Break, we can get a lot of training in.", Will replied.

"Fine with me.", Caleb said. "How much training do you all need?"

"One week.", Cornelia said. "We already got a lot of training from Mr. Vanders. So one week of training should be all we need!"

"Okay.", Caleb said. "One week. Good luck."

"We don't need luck!", Taranee bragged with a smirk.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "We'll show you guys!", she said as the five of them headed into the palace to tell Elyon what they had planned.

"This is going to be good.", Angelo said as he and Caleb followed them.

"Oh yeah!", Caleb said as they pounded fist.

_**End Flashback**_

"Here we are.", Caleb said as they all came to a stop at the fort he told them about. "You all sure you want to do this?"

"No shame in turning back.", Angelo said.

"Why, Caleb Hart and Angelo Vanders. Don't tell me that you two big, brave men are scared.", Irma said as she and the girls got off their horses.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you.", Hay Lin said getting a laugh out of the other girls.

"And with that, let's do this.", Angelo said as he and Caleb got off their swords.

"Most definitely.", Caleb said as they headed towards the fort by foot.

"We're just joking, guys.", Will said as she walked along side Angelo.

"You, I believe.", Angelo said to Will. "The others, are another story.", he said as he looked at what his girlfriend was wearing. "I still can't believe you all are actually dressed like that."

"Hey. If we can't go Guardian, then we at least can have a look close to it.", Cornelia said proud of what she and the girls were wearing.

Will, Irma, and Taranee were dressed in green jeans that matched th color of their skirts and shorts in their Guardian forms and pink sweatshirts while Cornelia and Hay Lin were dressed in dark pink jeans and green sweatshirts that matched the color of the tops of their Guardian outfits. All five of them were wearing purple hiking boots.

"Where did you find purple boots?", Caleb questioned.

"We didn't.", Hay Lin said. "I just dyed these once brown boots purple."

"Of course you did.", Angelo said figuring that Hay Lin would do something like that.

Caleb was dressed in his normal clothes he wore when he was on Metamoor, while Angelo was dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants with brown hiking boots, a green T-shirt and black fingerless gloves with a black leather jacket. Each of them had some sort of weapon to use. Will had a staff, Irma had a club and small round shield, Taranee had a crossbow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, Cornelia had a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, Hay Lin had a pair of battle batons, Angelo and Caleb had a long sword and small round shield each. All of them each had a pair of knives and a small first aid kit as well. They all ran to the left side of the fort where Caleb knew there was a secret way inside. Once inside the fort, they all saw that there were some Lurdens walking around the fort. Some had clubs while others had spears. All of them were wearing leather armour for some protection.

"Look like Fredes had been training some Lurdens.", Caleb replied. "Looks like this just got interesting.", he said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?", Cornelia questioned in a whisper. "I though we were just going to fight one guy! Not a bunch of Lurdens with weapons and armour!"

"Yeah! This changes things!", Irma whispered. "We need to go Guardian!"

"Are you kidding me?", Angelo questioned in a whisper. "The first sign of things not going your way and you're ready to take the easy way out!"

"Well, excuse me for not being a butt-kick warrior like you two!", Irma whispered while glaring at Caleb and Angelo before turning to Will. "Let's end this Guardian style, Will!"

"Sorry, guys.", Will said to Angelo and Caleb as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "But this does change things. Guardians, Unite!", she shouted ready to transform herself and the girls into their Guardian forms.

Once transformed, the five of them took to the sky and began their attack on the Lurdens, who were shocked to see them. Caleb and Angelo looked at each other and shook their heads before joining the battle. Watching the battle unfold from his lab, at the back of the fort, was Fredes who was dressed in a pair of black pants and boots and a white shirt with a brown hooded cloak that went down to his knees. Strapped to his back were a pair of daggers as well as a long sword strapped to his side, and a thing of throwing knives on a belt that was strapped across his chest. He had blue eyes and short russet colored hair.

"So, the Guardians have finally found me!", Fredes said as he walked over to his table where he had an assortment of gems and crystals amoung other things. "And the rebel leader is with them as well. No matter! When I'm done, the Guardians won't be much of a problem for me when I take over Meridian!", he said as he picked up a steel wand that had a violet gem encased in a steel frame at it's head. "And this wand will do the job.", he said before he slipped the wand in a small sheath on his belt. He then put a gauntlet on his right hand that and a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet gems in a circular pattern in it.

He then grabbed a steel staff that had a large clear crystal at it's head along with a irovy curled horn that had a strap on it, and headed out of his lab and towards the battle outside. Once outside Fredes saw that the Lurdens he had trained were losing against the Guardians, Caleb and Angelo, who hadn't transformed yet.

"My Lurdens have done well, in their training.", he said to himself. "But they need more work. And they'll get it! But first...", he said as he put his horn to his lips and blew it.

Once he blew it, a loud sound came from it getting everyone's attention. Once they heard it, the Lurdens stopped fighting and retreated away from the fort surprising Caleb, Angelo, and the girls.

"What gives?", Irma questioned as she and the others gathered together.

"The Lurdens took off once they heard the sound of that horn.", Taranee replied.

"Looks like they were trained well.", Angelo said as he looked towards the man who blew the horn.

"I take it that you're Fredes.", Will said.

"It's him alright.", Caleb said.

"So you finally found me.", Fredes said with a smirk. "Took you all long enough! But then again, no one really knew about this fort."

"Until now.", Will replied.

"Very true.", Fredes said. "I guess all good things come to an end. To bad for you all, that I'm just getting started!"

"Yeah. I don't think so.", Irma said. "We'll kick your butt like we do all the others."

"Totally.", Hay Lin said. "It's what we do."

"Not this time!", Fredes said as he pointed his staff at them.

Suddenly, the orange gem on his gauntlet glowed along with the crystal at the head of the staff. Before the Guardians, Caleb, and Angelo made a move for Fredes, an orange beam shot out from the crystal on his staff and formed an orange force field around the young heroes trapping them in it. Then, the girls suddenly turned back to normal surprising them all.

"What the heck?", Will questioned as she looked down at herself. "What happened?"

"I think this force field cuts us off from our connection to the Aurameres enough to make us normal.", Taranee speculated. "I can still feel my powers, but they're not at full strength."

"Same here.", Will said.

"This time you shall fall by my hand!", Fredes bragged. "And then, I'll take down the queen and rule Meridian the way it should be!"

"Oh really?", Cornelia questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Fredes.

"Yes, really!", Fredes snapped. "Queen Elyon was raised on Earth! Not here! She's still learning about our world and the way things are done here! She hasn't even tried to meet with the other kingdoms yet! Well, if she can't handle things the way they need to be, then I shall have to take over and do things right!"

"Do you think the people would follow one of Phobos' generals?", Taranee questioned.

"Former general.", Fredes said surprising the young heroes. "I left Phobos a long time ago. He was a fool to think that the power of our world's Heart was all that was needed to rule! More is needed! And right now, I have one of the things needed!", he said as he held up his staff while also showing his gauntlet. "With these, I can begin to bring Meridian into a new age."

"If what you say is true, and you're not loyal to Phobos, then why didn't you come forward when Queen Elyon came into power?", Will questioned. "Raythor, Sandpit, Gargoyle and all of Phobos' troops turned on him."

"Perhaps. But what's to stop her from turning out like her brother?", Fredes questioned.

"What!?", Cornelia yelled before glaring at Fredes. "Elyon would never turn out like Phobos!"

"Can you be so sure about that?", Fredes questioned. "Even I know about the time the young queen spent with her brother before Phobos' defeat. Who's to say that he didn't secretly implant a thing or two in her head without her knowing it?"

"Elyon isn't evil!", Cornelia snapped.

"If you say so.", Fredes said. "But if she were to go bad, would you be willing to stop her. I mean you all are her friends after all. I doubt that you will have what it takes to fight her if you had to. I mean, you didn't do much against her when she fought by her brother's side when he was in power."

"That was different!", Caleb said. "She didn't know who the true enemy was at the time!"

"Even so, what's to stop her from going bad and become the next Phobos?", Fredes asked.

"Those who love and care for her.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin's right. As long as there are those who care for Elyon, then she'll be alright.", Angelo said. "Even you can be one of those people."

"What?", the girls questioned.

"Oh really?", Fredes questioned.

"Yes, really.", Caleb said agreeing with Angelo.

"Oh great! Now Rebel-boy has lost it, too!", Irma said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you serious about this?", Will asked Angelo and Caleb.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "This guy just wants to help make Meridian a better place."

"And believe it or not, he has made some pretty good points.", Caleb said. "The queen hasn't made contact with the other kingdoms."

"Well, they haven't made any contact with her!", Cornelia countered. "Now have they?", she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"No, but as the Heart of Metamoor, she has to make the first move.", Fredes replied.

"He's right.", Caleb said.

"You know, Fredes, if you were to come with us peacefully, and talk with Queen Elyon, I'm sure she'll accept you into her Royal Court.", Will said going along with Angelo and Caleb.

"Forget that!", Cornelia snapped. "This guy is nuts!"

"He needs to be locked away for a _VERY_ long time!", Irma said agreeing with Cornelia.

"Would you two be quite!", Taranee said to the two of them.

"You Guardians are something else.", Fredes said as he pulled out the wand he had with the violet gem on it. "Even now, with you arguing with each other, you'd still be able to defeat me. Heck! I'm willing to bet that if one of you were to become different, in form, you'd still be able to take me down."

"Got that right!", Irma said. "We're a team! It would take a lot to stop us!"

"Then let's see if I have what it takes, to ruin what you have!", Fredes said as he raised his staff and fired another orange beam at the forcefield dissolving it.

He then took his wand and fired two beams at the Guardians, from it. As the two beams closed in on them, they all saw that the beams were going to hit Cornelia and Irma. But before they hit them, Caleb jumped in front of Cornelia while Angelo jumped in front of Irma both taking the hits for them. Seeing this, Fredes held out his staff making the green gem on his gauntlet glow. He then slammed the bottom of his staff onto the ground teleporting away.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried out as she knelt to Caleb.

"Angelo!", Will cried doing the same.

"I'm good.", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "That did tingle a bit though."

"Same here.", Caleb said getting to his feet. "Where's Fredes?"

"He... gone.", Hay Lin said as she saw that Fredes was gone.

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said. "Who knows where he went to!"

"Well, he would have been coming with us peacefully if you two hadn't screwed it all up.", Angelo said to Irma and Cornelia.

"Say what?", Irma questioned.

"Well, he's right.", Caleb said as they exited the fort. "Things could have went a whole lot better if you two hadn't butted in. Even Will was on the same page with me and Angelo!"

"Well excuse us for caring about Elyon's safety!", Cornelia said as they all got on their horses. "You may be willing to put her at risk with a nut job, but some of us aren't!"

"Don't you ever question my loyalty to the queen!", Caleb snapped surprising everyone. "Me and my people were fighting Phobos since I was a child!"

"And yet it was us who came along and put an end to his rule!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Irma!", Hay Lin said to her friend. "That's not all true and you know it!"

"Hay Lin's right!", Taranee said. "We had a lot of help in beating Phobos and his forces!"

"But who was it that defeated Phobos?", Cornelia countered. "W.I.T.C.H. along with Elyon! That's who!"

"Girl Power, Baby!", Irma shouted while pumping her fist in the air.

"A little full of yourself aren't you, Irma?", Will questioned.

"Why shouldn't I be?", Irma questioned. "If it weren't for us, this world would have been done for. We're a butt-kick team!"

"And yet you and Corny were so quick to turn on Will a year and a half ago.", Angelo replied.

"Some teammates you two turned out to be.", Caleb said.

"Why you...!", Cornelia said before raising her right hand at Caleb and knocking him off his horse and against a tree, with her telekinesis surprising everyone there.

Including Cornelia herself as she looked at her hand.

"You okay, man?", Angelo asked after he and Will got off their horses to help him to his feet.

"Y-Yeah.", Caleb replied as he stood up.

"Don't move.", Will said as Angelo was using his powers to heal any wounds.

"Have you lost it, Cornelia?", Taranee questioned as Angelo finished healing Caleb. "You could have seriously hurt Caleb!"

"You were totally out of line, Cornelia!", Will snapped.

"Caleb... I'm...", Cornelia said as the young warrior got on his horse.

"I've had it.", Caleb said in a calm voice before looking at Cornelia with a glare. "I've had it with your whining, and complaining about things not going your way. I'm tired of your demanding attitude and your little temper tantrums. I'm just plain tired of how you act sometimes, Cornelia Hale. And I can do better!"

"Caleb?", Cornelia questioned fearing what was about to come.

"It's over between us!", Caleb snapped before getting on his horse and galloping off leaving a very stunned Cornelia as she just sat there on her horse.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said surprised like the others there. "Didn't see that coming."

**A/N: There you have it folks! The first chapter to one of the weirdest story I've done so far. Our heroes have met their newest enemy and Caleb and Angelo have taken a shot for two of the girls. And Caleb has dumped Cornelia! Who knows what's going to happen next!**

**Please review.**


	2. Broken Up

**Chapter Two: _Broken Up_**

The ride back to the palace was a quiet one. It took them a while, but Angelo and the girls caught up with Caleb who was not in the mood to talk to Cornelia or anybody else. As for Cornelia, the girls were giving her some comfort, but deep down they understood why Caleb dumped Cornelia. Well, all but Irma who was more on Cornelia's side than anything.

"Don't cry over him, girl!", she would say. "You can do better than him! He's going to see that you're the best thing he ever had and come crawling back to you begging for you to take him back! But you'll already be with a guy with a whole lot more class than he ever had!", she said loud enough for Caleb to hear so it would tick him off.

"Oh shut up!", Angelo snapped. "I'm so tired of your mouth!"

'He's not the only one.', Taranee said to Will and Hay Lin telepathiclly getting a giggle out of the two girls who couldn't agree more.

"Why don't you go bond with your homeboy!", Irma said waving Angelo away.

"You know something, Irma? If you keep it up with your attitude, you're going to end up in the same boat as Cornelia.", Angelo said to the brunette.

"Ha! Yeah right!", Irma replied with a smirk. "If anyone ends my relationship, with Matt, it'll be me!"

"I wish Matt was here to hear that.", Angelo said. "Oh, I wish he was here to hear that!"

"To bad he isn't.", Irma said as they closed in on the palace.

"Thank the Lord we're back!", Will said as she began to speed up her horse to get to the palace.

Once at the palace, everyone got off of their horses and headed for the main doors of the palace, where Elyon had just come out to greet them.

"Hey, guys!", the Meridian queen said happy to see them back and in one piece. "Glad you all are... okay.", she said as Caleb walked past her with the upset look he had.

"Caleb come back!", Cornelia shouted as she ran past Elyon and after Caleb. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Did I miss something?", Elyon asked the others.

"Caleb and Cornelia got into another argument.", Will told Elyon.

"So what else is new?", Elyon questioned as they headed inside the palace.

"Caleb broke up with her.", Taranee replied.

"No way!", Elyon said surprised at the news. "When? Why?"

"Well...", Hay Lin said before telling the young Meridian queen what had happened.

Elsewhere in the palace, Caleb had just gotten to his quarters and about to go inside when Cornelia ran up to him and...

"Come on, Caleb! Talk to me! Please.", Cornelia cried in a demanding voice. "We can fix this! We just need to talk!"

"I don't want to talk!", Caleb said with his back to Cornelia as he faced the door to his quarters. "Besides. It'll end with you trying to turn this whole thing around and putting the blame on me somehow! I've had it, Cornelia! Like I already said, it's over!", he said as he opened the door to his quarters to go inside just as the others caught up with them.

But before Caleb could go inside, Cornelia used her powers to slam the door closed. Caleb turned around to see Cornelia give him a pleading look yet stern look.

"I just want to talk.", Cornelia said to Caleb.

"And I told you that I don't want to talk.", Caleb said to her not giving an inch. "See! This was the problem with our relationship! We alway did what YOU wanted to do! And when we didn't, you'd get all upset and pout about it until I gave in and did what you wanted to do! All of the things I wanted to do for fun were to dirty or primitive for you. You were either afraid to mess up your boots or your oh so precious hair! Well now you don't have to worry about that anymore, Princess! For it's over between us!"

It was then Cornelia look turned to that of someone resorting to a desperate yet angry person.

"If you break up with me... then... then... then you can't come back to Earth!", she demanded.

"Wow, really?", Taranee questioned. "That's the best she can do?"

"That's kind of sad.", Angelo said.

"Are you serious?", Caleb questioned with a grin and a smirk. "And what makes you think you can keep me here? There's Elyon, Angelo, Will, and even Blunk."

"Yeah, well... well... What friends will you have there?", Cornelia questioned. "All of your friends are my friends too! They'll jump to my side once they hear about you dumping me and the harsh things you said about me!"

"You mean... _(gasp)_ the truth?", Angelo questioned faking the dramatic pause and gasp getting a giggle out of the others except for Irma who was on Cornelia's side.

"You're not helping!", Irma said as she glared at Angelo.

"And I don't plan on helping her!", Angelo said. "She brought this on herself when she attacked the guy with her powers. Who knows what she'll do the next time she get angry?"

"He makes a good point.", Elyon said. "Thanks to some training with Kadma, Yan Lin, and Halinor I've learned to control myself and my power and not use them in anger. The last thing my kingdom needs is a ticked off queen with the power to destroy the kingdom."

"Amen to that.", Will said before they went back to the arguing between Caleb and Cornelia.

"Some of our friends know how you can be.", Caleb replied. "So I'm not worried that they'll turn on me and take your side."

"Please Caleb.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Caleb while swaying her hips trying to seduce him. "We can make it work between us.", she said as she gently touched his chest with her slender fingers. "I know I haven't been the best girlfriend..."

"That's an understatement.", Angelo whispered to Will who did her best to hold back a giggle.

"But I'm sure we can work things out and start over.", the blonde said hoping she got Caleb back. "So what do you say? Forgive and forget?", she asked as they were face to face.

It was then Caleb gave her a smile that she returned thinking she got her boyfriend back as she got ready to kiss him. But then Caleb put his index finger up against her lips surprising Cornelia as she opened her eyes to see Caleb smirking at her.

"And then tomorrow you'll be your little spoiled self.", Caleb said. "Sorry. Not interested.", Caleb said before he turned away from Cornelia and went into his quarters and slammed the door in her face leaving Cornelia stunned at what just happened.

"Wow! Didn't see that happening.", Hay Lin said.

"Me neither.", Taranee said. "He actually turned her down."

"I don' know who's more surprised.", Will said as she looked at Cornelia. "Us or Cornelia."

"I think Cornelia's more than surprised.", Irma said. "I think part of her shut down.", she said as Elyon walked up to Cornelia who was still standing at the door to Caleb's quarters.

"Come on Cornelia.", Elyon said as she took her best friend's hand and guided her to the Royal Gardens. "Let's get you some air.", she said a they left the others.

"She'll be okay.", Angelo said. "And Caleb will be okay. If anything, this may be good for them."

"How is them breaking up good for them?", Irma questioned.

"Cornelia needs to learn that she can't get her way all the time. It's mostly me, me, me with her. We all know this. Caleb hardly got a say in anything they did together. So maybe this will be a wake-up call for her.", Angelo explained. "As for Caleb, well now he can take some time for himself to do whatever. There were things that he's been wanting to do on Earth for a while now. Things Cornelia wouldn't be caught dead doing. Now he has the time to do them."

"I guess you're right when you put it that way.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah right.", Irma said to herself while rolling her eyes.

"So, what do we do now?", Taranee asked. "We can't just stand here and wait for Cornelia to come back."

"How about he go check out that Lounge Room Elyon had set up?", Will suggested. "We could use the rest."

"Works for me.", Angelo said as they headed for the room in question hoping that things would be alright for Cornelia and Caleb.

As for Caleb, he was in his quarters sitting in a chair looking out a window. Part of him was still surprised that he broke up with Cornelia.

_**Caleb's POV**_

I... I can't believe it! I actually did it! I broke up with Cornelia! Wow! I didn't think I could do it at first, but I did it! I feel bad that she's hurt and upset, but I just couldn't take it anymore! Everything had to go her way! Well no more! Now it's over between us. Maybe this is a good thing. Sure she'll do me like she did when we first broke up, but now I can do things without someone telling me that it'll mess up their hair or get their shoes dirty. And maybe one or two of the girls may not like me for a while, but at least I have the guys to hang with. But for now, I just need some time to myself.

_**Normal POV**_

And so Caleb stayed in his quarters to let the it sink in that he and Cornelia were broken up while Elyon was in the Royal Gardens with Cornelia while the others were relaxing in the Lounge Room. While all of this was going on, Fredes was deep in the Infinite City where he had set up a secret base of operations a long time ago. Also there, were his loyal Lurdens that had escape from the fort.

"Good job my loyal warriors.", Fredes said as he looked around at the Lurdens that were there. "You found the entrance to the Infinite City like I taught you. Now we have work to do! We must find more of your kind and train them so we can have a mighty force to take the throne! Then Meridian shall be in good hands!", he said before turning to go into his chambers leaving the Lurdens to get the rest they needed after their long journey there. "But first, I will need a general to help lead my Lurdens as well as find more to train and add to my ranks. But who? Cedric can't be trusted. Nor can Miranda. And Tracker is out! But there is Frost. He's strong and has the skills to find what I need. Yes. He is the one!", Fredes said as he sat in a chair.

Fredes then looked at his wand and frowned.

"I was so close to getting at least two of the Guardians today.", he said as he sat the wand on the stand next to him. "But then again, one of the boys who jumped in front of one of the beams was the former rebel leader.", he said as a smirk grew on his face. "This can play to my advantage. If things go the way I want them to, then the queen's forces may be cut in half! Yes! This couldn't be any better! It may take a while, but all good things come to those who wait! And what's a few more months if it ends with me on the throne? A little longer! Just a little longer and I'll have the throne of Meridian! And not even the Guardians will be able to stop me!", he said before breaking into laughter.

Back in the Meridian Palace, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma were now in the Dining Hall waiting for Cornelia so they could return to Earth together. They had asked one of the maids to go tell her that they were waiting for her. And right now, they were just waiting.

"What's taking her so long?", Taranee questioned. "I know she's upset and all but we all have to get home before our parents get worried."

"Relax, Taranee. She'll be here.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

Just then, Cornelia came into the room with Elyon. At first, they were glad to see her but they then saw that she didn't look sad or anything as she walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Hey, Cornelia.", Will said. "You okay?"

"I'm okay as I'm going to be.", she said. "Don't get me wrong. Part of me still hurt from me and Caleb breaking up, but I can't let it get me to down now can I? Besides. This can be a good thing. Now I can take some time for myself and pamper myself a bit more. Plus, I'll have more time to prepare for the Ms. Teen Heatherfield Pageant."

"Oh brother.", Will said to herself as she and the other girls knew how bad Cornelia can get during the pageant. "Well, let's head home guys. We have families to get to.", she said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"Where's Angelo?", Elyon asked.

"He went to talk to Caleb.", Will said s the other girls headed through the fold. "He wanted to see if he was okay."

"Oh. Okay.", Elyon said. "See you guys later."

"See ya.", Will said before going through the fold.

"I hope you'll be okay, Cornelia.", Elyon said surprised by her friends sudden change. "I wonder what caused her bad mood to change?", she said as she went to go check on Caleb herself.

Speaking of Caleb, he and Angelo were in his quarters talking like Will said. Let's check on them shall we.

"Man I still can't believe you did it.", Angelo said as he was sitting in another chair. "At first, I figured that you two would talk things out and make a few compromises. But you actually broke up with Cornelia! Wow!"

"I think it's been a long time coming.", Caleb said as he got up from his chair. "I mean between the arguments and disagreements it was bound to happen.", he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hear you man.", Angelo said. "If Will was like that, I have no idea what I'd do. Maybe the same thing you did. I'm not sure."

"Well, it's over between me and Cornelia.", Caleb said. "I'm just going to move on and hope for the best. If we end up getting back together, later in life, then so be it. If not, I'll live. But for now, I'm going to enjoy being single."

"That's the spirit!", Angelo said when a knock came at the door.

"I hope it's not Cornelia.", Caleb said as he opened the door to see that it was Elyon. "Hello, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Caleb. And it's Elyon when it's just us and our friends.", she said with a smile as Caleb welcomed her into his chambers.

"We're still friends?", Caleb questioned as he closed his door thinking that she'd be taking Cornelia's side.

"Don't get me wrong, Caleb.", Elyon said as she turned to face Caleb. "I'm upset that you and Cornelia broke up. But, to be honest, I'm surprised you two lasted this long.", she said surprising Caleb and Angelo.

"Whoa!", Angelo said.

"I love Cornelia like a sister, but that girl can be a bit selfish sometimes.", Elyon replied. "Maybe this is something she needs to give her a wake up call."

"Thank you for understanding, Elyon.", Caleb said with a smile.

"Hey! That's what friends are for.", Elyon said returning the smile. "Besides. You and the others were there for me when me and Joel broke up due to him moving. So, I'm going to be there for you and Cornelia when I can. Now. It's time for dinner and I heard that the cooks have cooked roasted chicken. You want to stay and have dinner with us, Angelo?"

"Sure.", Angelo said. "I never turn down a good meal.", he said as the three of them left Caleb's chambers and headed for the Dining Hall to have dinner.

Later that evening, after having a good meal and spending some more time with Caleb and Elyon, Angelo returned back to Earth. Once he got home, he took a shower and got ready for bed dressing in a pair of black sleeping pants. But not before Will called him to see if he had made it back yet.

"I'm okay, Will.", Angelo said as he was sitting in his bed. "Elyon invited me to stay and have dinner. And I spent a bit more time there before coming home."

"Sorry. I was just worried about you because of that beam you took for Irma today.", Will said. "It didn't do anything to you, but you never know."

"That was weird.", Angelo replied. "Maybe it was meant to harm Guardians only."

"I guess you're right.", Will said before yawning. "Man I'm tired."

"You and me both.", Angelo said after yawning himself. "I'm sleeping good tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay.", Will said. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight.", Angelo said before they both hung up their phones.

Angelo then got under his covers and let sleep overcome him. Back on Metamoor, Caleb had gotten dressed in a pair of red sleeping pants, that he had bought on Earth, and was already in bed.

"A life without being with Cornelia.", he said to himself as he slowly fell asleep. "This could be a good thing.", he said as he slowly fell asleep.

As for Cornelia, she was in her bed holding one of her stuffed animals while looking out the window of her room. As she laid there, one thing ran through her mind.

"I'll show him!", she said to herself. "Caleb Hart will be sorry that he broke up with me!", she said before falling asleep.

Back on Metamoor, Fredes sat in his chair looking at his wand that he blasted Caleb and Angelo with.

"It has begun.", he said with a smirk. "I hope they like the new 'changes'.", he said before laughing while he got up and headed for his chambers to get some sleep.

Soon, morning came in the kingdom of Meridian. Farmers all around the kingdom were already up and either doing chores or working the fields while merchants were up having breakfast before starting their businesses, and normal families were up and ready to begin the day. In the palace of the Meridian Kingdom, everyone was already up and ready to begin the day.

_All but one._

In one room slept Caleb Hart, who wasn't in the mood to get up. Until a hard knock came at his door.

"Wake up, Caleb!", came the voice of his good friend, Aldern. "We have to begin searching for Fredes!"

Hearing his friend's voice as well as him pounding on his door woke the young warrior as he sat up in his bed. He then scratched his head, which for some reason felt strange. It was like his hair felt different.

'What's up with my hair?', he thought to himself as his vision was still a bit blurry. 'And why does my chest feel a bit heavy?'

Just then, the door to his chambers opened to show Aldern standing there. Caleb looked at his friend and saw that he had a look of shock on his face as he stared at him, with wide eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry, miss!", Aldern said to Caleb as he turned away from him. "I... I didn't know that my friend had company!"

"Company? What are you talking about Aldern?", Caleb questioned before he noticed there was something wrong with his voice. "What the heck? What's wrong with my voice?", he questioned as he brought his right hand up to his neck.

It was then that a wind blew through his window which caused something to blow in front of his face. He quickly grabbed it and held it out to see that it was hair. His hair! He also saw that his hands were different. They were smaller with slimmer fingers.

"What the...?", he began to question as he felt the air hit his chest which caused him to hug himself and rub his arms from the sudden chill.

But when he did that, he felt that his chest was somehow bigger and... softer? He then looked down at himself and saw that, for the life of him, he had... breast!

"What the heck?", Caleb yelled as he looked down at the two large mounds he now had.

"Are you okay, madam?", Aldern asked as he had his head turned from Caleb.

"Why are you calling me madam, Aldern?", Caleb asked his friend. "And what's wrong with my voice?"

"How do you know me?", Aldern asked feeling a bit confused. "And where is Caleb?"

"I'm right here!", Caleb said to his best friend.

"What!?", Aldern questioned as he turned to look at Caleb only to turn his head from him.

"Why are you looking away from me?", Caleb asked.

"Maybe you should look in your mirror.", Aldern said to him while keeping his head turned from him.

Dreading what he might see, Caleb removed the covers to see that his feet were smaller for some reason. Getting more worried, he got out of the bed and went up to the mirror he had hanging above his dresser. Once he did, he looked in it and was shocked to see what he saw. No longer was the strapping young seventeen-year-old boy with broad shoulders and well toned body from years of training and fighting. Now there was a beautiful, topless seventeen-year-old brunette girl with green eyes whose hair went down to the center of her back. Caleb got a good look at himself and saw that he looked like his mother. A thought that made him scream.

Which, of course, wasn't as manly as he had hoped it would be.

**A/N: Oh snap! Caleb's a girl! How's that for a shocker? And of all people, it's Aldern who first sees him! Priceless! Wonder how the others will take all of this? Mainly Cornelia! This may be more fun than I thought it would be. By the way, I plan on only updating this story twice a month. Unless, I really get into this story and start working on it like crazy. But until then, I'll only be updating this story twice a month. So keep an eye out for it!**

**Please review.**


	3. From Guys To Gals

**A/N: From now on, when they discover their change, I'll be referring to Caleb and Angelo as females, seeing as they're ladies now.**

**Chapter Three: _From Guys To Gals_**

There Caleb was staring at himself. Only he wasn't himself anymore. Now he was a female!

"What happened to me!", Caleb questioned. "I'm... I'm... a woman!"

"I better go get the queen.", Aldern said as he was about to leave.

But there was no need, for Queen Elyon came flying down the hall toward Caleb's room.

"Aldern! What's going on?", she asked as she landed in front of him. "I heard a scream coming from here!"

"You have to see for yourself, Your Majesty.", Aldern said as he stepped aside letting her in Caleb's room.

Once she stepped inside Caleb's room and was surprised to see a woman looking into the mirror wearing only a pair of red sleeping pants.

"Who are you?", she questioned. "And why are you here?"

The woman turned around to face Elyon. Once she got a good look at her, Elyon could only think of one thing.

"Nerissa?", Elyon questioned before she was about to attack.

"No, Elyon! It's Caleb!", Aldern shouted as he jumped in front of her.

"C-C-Caleb?", Elyon questioned as she stopped her attack.

"Hey, Elyon.", Caleb said with a wave.

"B-B-B-But how?", Elyon questioned.

"I have no idea.", Caleb said.

"You even sound like a woman!", Elyon said. "We have to contact the girls!", she said before turning to Aldern who had his head turned from Caleb. "Aldern. Go find Blunk and have him go get the Guardians! As well as Alchemy and Cassidy."

"Yes, Your Majesty!", Aldern said before leaving the room.

"Next we have to inform the Honor Guard about this.", Caleb said.

"Agreed.", Elyon said as she was about to leave the room when she stopped. "And, Caleb."

"Yes?", Caleb asked.

"Please get dressed.", Elyon said. "I'd hate to think about what would happen if anybody else sees you without a top on."

Caleb looked down at herself and rolled her eyes while raising her arms in frustration. Next thing you know her sleeping pants, that were barely hanging on to her now slim waist, dropped to the floor leaving her bare butt naked letting Elyon see that Caleb was indeed all woman now.

"Even that's gone, too!", Caleb yelled as she looked down to see that she was all woman now.

"Caleb!", Elyon yelled. "Clothes! Now!"

"Right.", Caleb said as she kicked her sleeping pants away from her and headed to her closet to get dressed. "This is not my day."

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said before leaving the room. "I just hope that Cornelia won't have a field day with this.", she said as she took to the air and flew down the hall. "Who am I kidding? She's going to bust a gut at this. Irma, too!",she said as she continued her way down the halls of her palace.

A few minutes later, Caleb stood before the members of Queen Elyon's Honor Guard, and her father, Julian, and Elyon's parents, Alborn and Miriadel, dressed in a pair of black jeans that she had to tighten the belt on, a red shirt, and brown leather boots that didn't fit. They had all met up in a private room so no body else could see Caleb the way she is now seeing as Elyon wanted to keep this as private as possible. As for the Honor Guard, well let's just say that Raythor, Vathek, Tynar, and Drake were more than surprised to see the woman who stood before them.

"So let me get this straight.", Miriadel said. "This woman is Caleb."

"Yes.", Caleb said.

"But... how?", Drake questioned.

"I have no idea.", Caleb said when Aldern came into the room.

"The Guardians and our two fellow Guardians of Metamoor are here, Your Majesty.", he announced.

"Send them in, Aldern.", Elyon said.

Aldern then opened the doors letting W.I.T.C.H., Alchemy, and Cassidy inside the room. Once in the room, they saw the members of the Honor Guard who were also Guardians of Metamoor were there with Elyon along with a girl with green eyes and brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. But, like Elyon, W.I.T.C.H. and Cassidy saw one thing when they saw her face.

"Nerissa!", they all shouted ready to attack.

"Stop!", Elyon yelled as she floated in front of the girl. "It's not Nerissa! It's... Caleb."

"What?!", the girls questioned in shock.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's him.", Elyon said.

Cornelia was the first to walk up to Caleb and look her in the eyes.

"Caleb?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. It's me.", she said.

And then it happened. Cornelia started to bust out laughing at Caleb. It didn't take Irma long to join in on the laughter as well.

"Rebel-Boy is now a Rebel-Gal!", Irma laughed while pointing at Caleb whose face was turning red with anger at how two of the Guardians were having a laugh at her predicament.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about you getting with another woman!", Cornelia laughed.

"Knock it off, you two!", Cassidy yelled.

"This is serious!", Taranee said.

"Seriously funny!", Irma laughed.

"ENOUGH!", Julian yelled making Cornelia and Irma stop laughing. "Something has happen to my son and all you two can do is laugh about it! You may of done a lot for our world, but if all you can do is have a laugh at what happened to Caleb, then I suggest that you two leave!", he said glaring at the two girls while he had a hand on his son-turned-daughter's shoulder followed by a few glares from the other people there.

"Well?", Hay Lin questioned Irma and Cornelia with her hands on her hip.

"Sorry.", Cornelia and Irma said with their heads held down.

"Good.", Alchemy said. "Now, how did all of this happened?"

"No idea.", Caleb said. "I just woke up like this."

"It had to have been something that caused this.", Julian said. "But what?"

"Did anything weird happen in the last few days?", Cassidy asked.

"Fredes!", W.I.T.C.H. and Caleb said together.

"Fredes?", Alchemy questioned as Will opened a fold for Earth.

"We'll explain later!", Taranee said. "Right now, we need to get to Earth!"

"Why?", Cassidy asked.

"Because, if I'm right, I'm not the only one who went through a change!", Caleb said before going through the fold.

"Who else is there?", Vathek asked.

"I don't know, but I've got to find out.", Elyon said. "Cancel my meetings for today, Raythor. Let them know that something important came up. For if this has happened to Caleb, who knows who else this may have happened to."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Raythor said with a bow.

Elyon then nodded to Raythor and all that were there before going through the fold before it closed.

"Just when you think you've seen it all.", Alborn said as he along with his wife, and everybody else left the room.

"You're telling me.", Julian said. "I lose my son and gain a daughter.", he said with a sigh.

"Remember that Caleb is still in there.", Miriadel said. "That's something that will never change."

"I will never forget that.", Julian said with a smile. "Boy or girl, Caleb is still my child. And I will do my best to be there for him. Or her."

"It's going to be a bit weird with Caleb being the way he is now.", Aldern replied to Drake.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not.", Drake said. "Only time will tell."

"I guess you're right.", Aldern said. "I only hope things will work out for our friend."

"You and me both, Aldern.", Drake said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "You and me both."

As for W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, Elyon, Alchemy, and Cassidy, they exited the fold and saw that they were in Angelo's apartment.

"Angelo!", Will called out as she went into his bedroom but found that he wasn't there. "He's not in there.", she said as she came out of the bedroom.

"Don't you mean 'she'?", Irma replied with a grin causing Cornelia to hold back a laugh.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Irma!", Will snapped.

"Okay, okay!", Irma said. "Geez! Take a chill pill would ya."

"I got your chill pill!", Will snapped back when...

"This is wrong! Wrong! WRONG!", came a female voice from within the Bathroom of Angelo's apartment.

Will was the first to the bathroom door but stopped before opening the door. Instead, she knocked on the door.

"A-Angelo? Can you come out?", she asked hoping he would.

"I don't think you want to see me right now, Will.", a female voice said. "I'm... not myself."

"That's an understatement.", Irma whispered to Cornelia who fought back a laugh.

"Not helping, you two!", Hay Lin said to them as Caleb walked up to the Bathroom door.

"Angelo? It's, me,... Caleb.", Caleb said knowing Angelo would question her voice.

"Caleb?", the female voice questioned as the Bathroom door opened a little to show an eye looking through the crack. "You, too?"

"Yeah. Me, too.", Caleb said. "We think it was..."

"Fredes.", Angelo finished.

"Yep.", Caleb said.

"Can you come out, Angelo?", Will asked.

"Might as well.", Angelo said. "Just give me a sec.", he said as he closed the door.

A few seconds later, the Bathroom door opened to show a seventeen-year-old African-American girl with brown eyes and black hair that went down to the middle of her back with the ends of her hair in dreads. She was wearing a light blue robe and black sleeping pants.

"Angelo!?", Will questioned not believing what she saw.

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said to her. "I guess that beam did do something after all."

_**Flashback**_

As he slept in his bed, the rays of the morning Sun shined in on the face of Angelo Vanders causing him to wake up. As he sat up in his bed, he felt a strange weight in his chest, yet ignored it as he got out of bed and grabbed his Delta Warrior ring and put it on. As he headed out of his bedroom, he noticed that his sleeping pants were a bit loose, yet shook it off as he made his way to the Bathroom. Once in the Bathroom, he walked past his mirror but went back when he saw what he saw out of the corner of his eye. Angelo looked in the mirror to see a topless African-American girl with brown eyes and black hair that went down to the middle of her back with the ends of her hair in dreads as Angelo grabbed one of the dreads.

"What the heck?", she questioned as she looked down at herself. "I have breast! I'm a girl!"

She then slowly dropped her sleeping pants to see that she indeed was all woman.

"Not you too, little buddy!", she complained as she pulled her sleeping pant back up as well as getting a good look at her feet. "Why are my feet smaller?", she questioned.

She then looked in the mirror at herself wondering how this all happened, when it hit her.

'Fredes!', she thought to herself. 'This has to be from those beams he fired!'

"This is wrong! Wrong! WRONG!", she yelled.

A few seconds later a knock came at the Bathroom door.

"A-Angelo? Can you come out?", came Will's voice, from the other side.

'Ah, crap!', she thought to herself.

_**End Flashback**_

A few minutes later, W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, Alchemy, Cassidy, Caleb, and Angelo were all sitting either on the couch and love seat, in chairs, or on bar stools Angelo had sitting at the outer counter of the Kitchen. Will was sitting next to Angelo on the love seat with Caleb. Thanks to some help from Taranee and Hay Lin, Angelo was able to undo all the dreads she had letting her hair hang down freely.

"This can't be happening.", Angelo said.

"But it is.", Caleb said. "Now we just have to find Fredes and undo this!"

"Easier said then done.", Taranee replied. "He could be anywhere on or under Metamoor."

"So until we can find Fredes, you two are stuck like this.", Elyon said.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting Summer.", Cassidy replied before Irma and Cornelia started laughing.

"This is rich!", Irma laughed. "I can't wait for when you two go through 'that time of the month'!"

"Maybe we can hook you two up with some guys!", Cornelia laughed.

"Looks like Will's back on the market!", Irma laughed.

"Not funny, Irma!", Will yelled as Angelo got to her feet and walked towards the two laughing girls. "Angelo?"

"Laugh this off!", Angelo said as she opened a fold with her Delta Warrior ring.

She then grabbed Irma and Cornelia by their shirts and picked them up and tossed them through the fold as they screamed. She then closed it

"Where did you send them?", Alchemy asked.

"The Passling Village, on Metamoor.", Angelo answered as she sat back next to Will getting a laugh out of the girls.

Now on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Irma and Cornelia stood in the center of the Passling Village. And the funk from the Passlings hit them good as they covered their noses while their eyes got watery from the strong funk the small creatures were giving off.

"I forgot how bad this place smelled!", Irma said looking around the place.

"I'm so going to kick Angelo's butt for this!", Cornelia yelled just as a familiar Passling came running up to them.

"Blondie-girl! Funny-girl!", Blunk said happy to see those he called friends. "You just in time for Weekly Passling Mudball Fight!", he said smiling.

"Mudball fight?", Cornelia questioned fearing the worse.

"Uh-huh!", Blunk said as he had a ball of mud in his hand.

"Uh-oh!", Irma said as she looked around to see a lot of Passlings with balls of mud in their hands.

"Attack!", Blunk yelled as he threw his mudball at a fellow Passling.

Irma and Cornelia let out screams of fear, while hugging each other, as some mudballs came flying at them.

"AAAAAAANGEEEEEELOOOOOOOO!", they both yelled as they got hit by some mudballs.

Back on Earth, the girls had just finished their laughing about Angelo tossing Cornelia and Irma through the fold. But they knew that they still had some important things to take care of. Namely Angelo and Caleb.

"Okay. That was funny and everything, but we need to get serious.", Elyon said getting everyone's attention.

"Elyon's right.", Taranee said as she turned her attention to Caleb and Angelo. "Until we can get that wand from Fredes and change you two back, you're going to have to get use to being females."

"I was afraid of that.", Caleb said while rubbing her temples.

"You and me both.", Angelo said as she stood up. "First things first. I need to take a shower before we go any further."

"Same here.", Caleb said as she got up as well. "I didn't get a chance to get cleaned up back in Meridian. Mind if I use your shower, Cassidy?"

"Sure.", Cassidy said as she got up and headed for the door to Angelo's apartment. "You know, you'd still have your own shower if you hadn't decided to stay in the extra bedroom here in Angelo's apartment.", she replied as they left Angelo's apartment.

"Well, Angelo offered his extra room to me so his uncle could save energy.", Caleb explained as the two of them walked across the hall to Cassidy's apartment.

"Thinking green, I see.", Cassidy said as she unlocked and opened her apartment door. "Well, you here you go. When you done, just come back over to Angelo's apartment."

"Thanks.", Caleb said as she headed for the Bathroom.

"Oh yeah! Give me your clothes.", Cassidy said as Caleb entered the Bathroom. "You won't be needing them for a while.", she grinned.

"Very funny.", Caleb said as she stripped off her clothes and handed them to Cassidy through the crack in the door.

"You know, sooner or later, you're going to have to get use to other girls seeing you in the buff.", Cassidy said as she held the clothes Caleb handed to her through the crack in the door. "Sheffield has Gym year round for all students now."

"Really?", Caleb questioned as he turned the shower on.

"Yep. Something about having more fitness for us students.", Cassidy explained.

"Oh joy.", Caleb said before she suddenly had to use the toilet. "Ummmm... Cassidy. I have to use the toilet."

"Then use it.", Cassidy said.

"How?", Caleb asked.

"Oh. Right.", Cassidy said remembering that Caleb was now a female. "I'm going to have to come in there and give you a hand."

"Fine.", Caleb said giving in.

Once in the Bathroom, Cassidy got a good look at Caleb's body. It was still well toned like when she was a guy which made her look very attractive. But it was when Cassidy looked down at Caleb's area and saw that she was going to need a shave or wax.

"We're going to have to do something about that down there, girl.", Cassidy said causing Caleb to blush a bit. "But for now, let's show you how to handle your business."

Now you'd think that seeing as Caleb was now a female he wouldn't have much trouble with having another girl see her in the buff. But you'd be wrong. I mean, she was still Caleb in mind which meant that she was a bit uneasy about it all but knew it had to be done or her bladder was going to pay for it. So she did what she had to be done. Once Cassidy helped Caleb use the toilet, she left her to take a shower. As Caleb was taking her shower, things were going pretty well. That is until she came to her chest. As she was washing her breast she felt how her nipples got hard. The feel of her running her hands over her breast was something she never felt before. Her breasts were soft and felt good at the touch. She wonder if this was how Cornelia felt when they use to grope at each other. She shook that thought off as she continued her shower. Soon she came to her lower area and reminded herself to be careful as she cleaned that spot remembering what she would do with Cornelia when she was a guy and they were together. Soon Caleb was done with her shower, even after dealing with her now long hair, and dried off and wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the Bathroom and left while locking Cassidy's apartment door and headed back across to Angelo's apartment. She opened the door and...

_Moment's earlier..._

As Cassidy and Caleb left her apartment, Angelo headed for the shower when he had to use the toilet.

"Aw crap! I gotta pee.", Angelo said not knowing how to go as a female.

Everyone then looked at Will who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She then looked at Angelo and saw a pleading look in her eyes. Knowing what she had to do, Will let out a sigh as she went into the Bathroom with Angelo.

"Okay. Let's do this.", Will said.

"Right.", Angelo said as she took her robe, sleeping pants, and boxer briefs off revealing her nude form.

Will saw that even though Angelo was a girl now, she was still fit and well toned. Which gave her a very great figure. Then, she saw her lower area and knew that she needed to wax or shave.

"That's going to need some work.", Will said before she helped Angelo use the toilet.

After doing that, Will left Angelo to take her shower. Which was something new for her. After dealing with her now long hair, she went to washing her body which wasn't so bad. Then, she came to her chest which, like Caleb, she found to be a very interesting experience. And like Caleb, she also was very careful with cleaning her lower area afraid of accidentally pleasing herself. When she was done with her shower, Angelo dried off and wrapped her towel around herself and got out of the Bathroom to see...

_Two minutes earlier..._

As Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, Alchemy, and Cassidy sat in the Living Room of Angelo's apartment, they couldn't help but talk about Caleb and Angelo.

"You guys should have seen Caleb's rack!", Cassidy said.

"I did this morning, when I first saw 'the new' Caleb.", Elyon said. "Those baby's are big! She's a bit bigger than you and Irma, Cass!"

"Angelo, too!", Will said. "And he needs to shave. And I'm not just talking about their legs."

"Seriously!", Cassidy said. "Caleb has a bush down there!"

"Should we wax them or shave them?", Alchemy asked looking forward to giving them a taste of a good waxing. "I vote for waxing so they'll know what it's like for us gals!"

"We'll leave it up to them.", Taranee said. "But they're going to need a lot of help being girls."

"Not to mention letting Angelo's uncle and grandparents know about what happened.", Hay Lin replied as a fold opened.

Out of the fold came Irma and Cornelia who were soaking wet for some reason.

"What happened to you two?", Elyon asked.

"We had to jump in a lake to get away from Blunk and his people's mudball fight!", Cornelia explained.

"We then got Blunk to use his Tonga Tooth to open us a fold here.", Irma finished explaining. "Now we just need to dry off."

"Leave that to me and Taranee.", Hay Lin said as she and Taranee combined their powers to dry the two girls off in a large ball of warm air.

Once they were dried off, a knock came at the door.

"Who's that?", Alchemy said as she answered the door to see Matt standing there. "Hey, Matt."

"Alchemy?", Matt questioned as Alchemy welcomed him inside to see everyone else there. "What are you all doing here?"

"What are you doing her?", Irma asked her boyfriend. "And why are you dressed to go fishing?", she asked as she noticed the fishing hat and vest Matt was wearing.

"Today is Thursday. Me, Angelo, and Caleb are going fishing today.", Matt explained.

"Not today you're not.", Irma said.

"Why?", Matt questioned. "Is something going on?"

"You can say that.", Elyon said.

Just then, the Bathroom door open to show a teenage African-American girl come walking out with a towel wrapped around her waist surprising everyone. Mainly Matt who had a blush while quickly turning away from seeing the girl's chest.

"Angelo!", Will said. "Your towel! You're a girl now!"

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said as she turned around and took her towel off and wrapped it around her body. "My bad."

"Angelo?", Matt questioned as he turned to look at the African-American girl.

"Hey... Matt.", Angelo said. "Oh yeah! We're fishing today!"

"What happened to you?", Matt questioned as the door to the apartment opened to have a teenage brunette girl with green eyes walk in wearing only a towel wrapped around her waist surprising everyone again.

And again, mainly Matt who had to turn away from the girl so not to see her bare chest.

"Thanks for letting me use you shower, Cassidy.", the girl said as she walked past everyone and stood next to Angelo.

"Caleb! Your towel!", Elyon said to her. "Cover those things up!"

"Oh, right!", Caleb said as she turned around and took her towel off and wrapped it around her body. "Sorry."

"That's Caleb?", Matt questioned. "What's going on here?"

"Long story, man.", Caleb said.

"Like I said. _A LOT_ of help.", Taranee said still amazed at what just happened.

**A/N: Looks like the girls have their work cut out for them when it comes to Angelo and Caleb getting use to being girls. And Matt got an eyeful of his two friends. Now you know Irma may be a bit jealous. And then there's Angelo family. How will they take what happened to him? I mean her! HER! This may take some getting use to.**

**Please review.**


	4. New Lives, Names, & Sizes

**A/N: At a certain point in the chapter, I'll stare calling Angelo and Caleb by their new names. You'll see what they are soon.**

** HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

**Chapter Four: _New Lives, Names, & Sizes_**

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?", Matt pleaded as he stared at the two girls that were somehow Caleb and Angelo. "How are these girls, Angelo and Caleb?"

"It's a very interesting story.", Hay Lin replied.

"One that we have to tell Angelo's uncle and grandparents.", Will said as she headed for the door to the apartment.

"And while we're doing that, you two get dressed.", Elyon said to Caleb and Angelo.

"I had clothes that Cassidy took.", Caleb said pointing at Cassidy.

"Clothes that hardly fit you.", Cassidy countered.

"Don't worry, Caleb, I have some sweatpants and t-shirts for us to wear.", Angelo said as they went into her bedroom. "And for foot wear, I have some flip-flops."

"Works for me.", Caleb said as she followed Angelo.

"This is going to be a weird Summer.", Alchemy said as they left the apartment and headed down to the second floor of the Vanders' apartment building.

Once on the second floor which was made to look like a regular home only with bigger rooms, the girls and Matt saw that Angelo's Uncle John along with his grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders, were sitting in the Dining Room having some tea.

"Hey, everybody.", Will said as they entered the Dining Room.

"Hey, Will. Hey, kids.", John said. "When did you all get here? I know about Matt being here."

"A while ago, through a fold.", Will explained. "We came that way because something happened to Angelo and Caleb."

"What do you mean, Will?", Joe questioned. "He was fine last night."

"Weeeeeell, Angelo's not himself now, Joe-Joe.", Cassidy said.

"He's not a 'him' at all.", Irma whispered to Cornelia getting a giggle out of her.

"What are you talking about, Cassidy?", Kadma asked her friend.

"First, is Aunt Jun here?', Hay Lin asked about her aunt, who was marrying John.

"No. She along with your mother and grandmother have left for that weekend long spa vacation I set up for them.", John said. "Now what's going on?"

"Well, it all started yesterday, when we went after that Fredes guy.", Taranee began to explain. "We snuck into the fort and..."

**_Moments earlier..._**

"Let's see. I guess we can wear some boxer briefs, sweatpants, and t-shirts.", Angelo said as she took said clothes out from her dresser and turned to put them on her bed.

She then looked to see Caleb looking at herself in the wide full body mirror Angelo had in the corner of her bedroom.

"What are you doing?", Angelo asked as she walked up to Caleb.

"Getting a good look at myself.", Caleb said as she removed her towel to look at her body. "Wow! I'm... what's the word you use to describe a beautiful girl?"

"Hot?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah! That's it! I'm hot!", Caleb said as she did some poses in the mirror. "I kind of see why Cornelia does this."

"Say what now?", Angelo questioned. "Corny does what now?"

"Poses in front of the mirror naked.", Caleb replied as she turned around to see her rear. "I sometimes caught her doing it whenever she spent the night with me, in the palace."

"No way!", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Caleb said while still looking at herself. "She'd take a bath while I was still slept. Or at least when she thought I was sleeping. Then she'd dry off and just look at herself in the mirror while doing some poses. She'd even look at her butt and cup her chest and wish they were bigger. She'd then thank her bra calling it a wonder bra."

"She uses a wonder bra?", Angelo questioned in surprise. "Priceless!"

"What is a wonder bra, any way?", Caleb asked.

"A bra that makes a lady's chest look bigger than it is. Something the both of us don't need.", Angelo said as she removed her towel. "Move over some.", she said as she stepped up to the mirror. "Dang! I look good!", she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "And we got back!", she said as she looked at their rears.

"And our chest are a nice size.", Caleb said as she cupped her bosom. "Did it feel strange for you when you washed them, during your shower?"

"Yeah!", Angelo said as she cupped her bosom as well. "I was getting a bit turned on."

"Same here.", Caleb replied when she stopped doing what she was doing. "Think we should get dressed?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as both girls stepped away from the mirror. "Besides. We can look at ourselves whenever we want. "Right now, I have to face my family.", she said as they walked over to the bed and began to dress in the clothes she pulled out.

Back on the second floor of the apartment building, Will and the girls had just told Angelo's Uncle John, his grandparents, Matt, Alchemy, Cassidy, and Elyon what had happened. And all of them were still amazed by the story they were told.

"So let me get this straight.", John said letting it all sink in. "Right now, my nephew is now... my niece!?"

"Yes, Sir.", Taranee said.

"Unbelievable.", John said as he rubs his right hand down his face.

"I go from having a grandson to having a grand-daughter.", Joe replied. "Well, at least he isn't a cat again.", he said making Will shiver a bit remembering that experience.

"So how are Angelo and Caleb taking it all?", Kadma asked.

"Well, they're taking it as best they can.", Elyon replied. "Granted they have _A LOT_ to get use to."

"That's an understatement.", Irma laughed along with Cornelia.

"Would you to stop!", Alchemy said. "How would you two feel if that beam hit you and turned you into guys?"

"Actually, you two should be thanking Angelo and Caleb!", Hay Lin demanded of Irma and Cornelia.

"How so?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because those beams were meant for you two!", Will said. "If Angelo and Caleb hadn't done what they did, then we'd be having a male Water and Earth Guardian right now.", she said making Irma and Cornelia's eyes go wide before they shivered at the thought of becoming men.

Just then, the sound of footsteps was heard coming from the stairs. Everyone went to the stairs to see Caleb and Angelo come down from them.

"Hey, guys.", Angelo said to her family members who were shocked at what they saw.

"Whoa!", John said as Kadma walked up to Angelo and cupped the side of her face.

"You okay, Grandma K?", Angelo asked.

"You look so much like you mother.", Kadma said with a loving smile.

"Wow! Really?", Angelo questioned getting a nod from her grandmother making Angelo smile back at her grandmother. "That's a bit of a comfort out of all of this."

"And you look like you mama!", Joe said to Caleb.

"I know.", Caleb said while rolling her eyes. "Enough people have been saying it."

"At least you know you're not ugly.", Joe said with a grin.

"Good point.", Caleb said with a grin.

"So what do you going to do now?", John asked.

"The only thing we can do.", Caleb said.

"Get use to being girls.", Angelo said.

"Good luck with that.", Joe said.

"Indeed.", Kadma said with a grin. "You two have a lot to learn."

"Of course we do.", Angelo said sarcastically.

"It never gets easy, does it?", Caleb questioned.

"Sorry, but no.", Kadma said. "But you'll be okay.", she said before thinking about it. "I hope."

"Well, I guess the fishing trip is off.", Matt said with a grin.

"Sorry bud.", Angelo said. "But as you can see, something has come up."

"Don't sweat it.", Matt said. "So what are you guys... I mean girls... I mean... Aw man! This is just weird."

"Welcome to the club.", Caleb said.

"But you know, maybe from now on, we should start seeing you two as females.", John said.

"Say what now?", Angelo questioned.

"Your uncle's right.", Kadma said in agreement. "We don't know how long you two are going to be like this. So until we find this Fredes and use his wand to change you back, you two are going to have to do more than get use to being girls. You're going to have to start whole new lives. So to speak."

"Oh brother.", Caleb said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "This just keeps getting better."

"So I'm guessing we're going to need new names, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"That along with new IDs, Social Security Numbers, and some kind of back story.", John replied.

"Long lost relative.", Angelo and Caleb said.

"That can work.", Joe said. "As for the other stuff, leave that to me. I know some old friends, from my service days, that help with those things."

"As for your new names, that'll be up to you.", Kadma said.

"Well, I'm going with Angela.", Angelo said while looking at his grandmother and remembering her maidan name. "Angela Starlighter.", he said making Kadma smile.

"Nice!", Cassidy said. "Using Kaddie's maidan name."

"I suggest you do the same, Caleb.", Joe suggested.

"My mother's last name was... Diamond.", Caleb replied. "I just need a first name to go with it."

"Cindy.", Alchemy suggested.

"Linda!", suggested Will.

"Amy.", Cassidy suggested.

"Jane.", Taranee suggested.

"April.", Cornelia suggested.

"April Diamond? That sounds like a stripper's name.", Matt said getting looks from everyone.

"And how would you know that?", Irma asked giving Matt a look.

"Do you know how many movies that have a strip club scene with strippers with names like that?", Matt questioned.

"Plus, he's right.", John said. "It does sound like a stripper's name.", he said with a grin.

"You wanted me to be named after a stripper?", Caleb asked Cornelia. "I know you're mad about us breaking up, but wow! That's just wrong."

"That is kind of wrong.", Angelo said.

"It was the first name that popped in my head, okay!", Cornelia said.

"How about Lilly?", Elyon suggested while Angelo picked up a pad and pen.

"Carol.", Matt suggested as Hay Lin walked up to Angelo to see what he was doing.

"Bambi!", Irma suggested getting odd looks from everyone.

"Eww!", they all said.

"And I thought April was bad.", Cassidy said.

"What are you two doing?, Caleb asked Angelo and Hay Lin who was writing something down.

"Trying to give you a name.", Hay Lin said as Angelo wrote down something. "No. That won't work."

"Yeah. To prissy.", Angelo said. "Wait a sec! How about this?", she said as she wrote something down. "How about we take some of this..."

"And add some of that!", Hay Lin said pointing at something Angelo wrote down earlier. "That's it!", she said before she and Angelo high-fived each other.

"What's it?", Caleb asked.

"Your new name.", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"Which is...?", Caleb questioned fearing the worse.

"Clarissa Diamond.", Angelo said showing Caleb the paper with the name on it.

"Wow!", Caleb said. "That... actually works for me.", she said with a smile. "Clarissa Diamond."

"It dang sure beats April Diamond.", Cassidy replied with a grin making Cornelia blush a bit.

"And Bambi Diamond.", Alchemy replied making Irma blush a well.

"Yes. Yes it does.", Caleb said. "Dear Lord it does.", she said with a shiver thinking about the names.

"And with that decided, I can do what I have to do.", Joe said.

"And I'll have to enroll you to at Sheffield.", John replied.

"And you two will have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe.", Kadma replied which put some smiles on some of the other girls' faces that she saw. "And why are some of you smiling?"

"Well, they're going to need help picking out clothes.", Cornelia replied.

"Oh really?", Caleb questioned.

"Yes really.", Irma replied. "Do you two really think you can pick out the right clothes to wear without picking something that'll make you look silly?"

"Why don't you ask Will that question.", Angelo said.

"She does have an eye for fashion.", Will replied trying to get use to seeing Angelo as a girl. "She helped me pick out a few outfits for Summer."

"What about Caleb?", Elyon questioned.

"I can help her out too.", Angelo replied. "And may I suggest that you call us by our new names from now on."

"Fine.", Cornelia said. "I don't think you, Angela Starlighter, can pick out your own clothes as well as help Clarissa Diamond pick out the right clothes for her."

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Kadma questioned.

"What's that?", Irma questioned.

"That we should actually be searching for Fredes.", Will said knowing what needed to be done.

"Will's right.", Taranee said. "We need to find him ASAP! The sooner we find him, the sooner we can change Clarissa and Angela back to Caleb and Angelo."

"But... shopping.", Cornelia and Irma said as Will opened a fold to Metamoor.

"Move it!", Will said pointing to the fold.

"Aw, man!", Irma said as they along with their fellow Guardians as they were about to go through the fold.

"I can get the other Guardians of Metamoor to help in the search for Fredes.", Elyon said while heading for the fold as well.

Cassidy, Alchemy, and Matt were about to go through the fold when Will stopped them.

"Wait a sec, you three.", Will said. "I need you to stay and go with Angela and Clarissa. Wow! That's going to take some getting use to!"

"Why us?", Alchemy asked.

"For one, those two are going to need some help acting like ladies.", Will replied. "Second, unlike W.I.T.C.H., your powers are separate like your fellow Guardians of Metamoor. Third, they're going to need a guy's point of view to let them know if the outfits they pick are okay.", she said to Matt. "And finally, I trust that you two won't try to get something for yourselves.", she said to Cassidy and Alchemy.

"I heard that!", Irma said from the other side of the fold.

"Later!", Will said before going through the fold.

"Wait a sec.", Cassidy said stopping Will. "No offence, but you two can't go out dressed like that.", she said looking at what Angela and Clarissa were wearing while the rest of W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon came back through the fold..

"Well, it's not like we have any girl's clothes.", Clarissa replied before the other girls looked at Cornelia.

"What?", Cornelia asked as Will closed the fold.

"Well, you three are about the same height.", Taranee said.

"Ooooooh no!", Cornelia replied. "One of them is my ex-boyfriend while the other took his side in our break-up! You expect me to lend them my clothes? I don't think so!"

"Now that's just mean!", Taranee said.

"Tough.", Cornelia said as she turned away from everyone.

"You know we can kick her butt now that we're girls.", Angela said causing Cornelia's eyes to go wide.

"Very true.", Clarissa said thinking about it.

"Hmmmmm...", Cassidy said while walking around the two girls. "I think I may have some clothes that may fit you two. As for underwear..."

"We're going to need their measurements.", Kadma replied.

"I can help with that.", Hay Lin said. "I have some measurement tape that I use when I make my dresses. I'll be right back!", she said as she teleported away.

A few seconds later, Hay Lin teleported back with a tape measure in her hands.

"Okay! Let's go!", she said as she grabbed Clarissa and Angela's hands and pulled them both to the Bathroom that was on that floor.

"Can't you just take our measurements out here?", Clarissa asked.

"I need you two to strip so I can take a correct measurements.", Hay Lin said as she pulled both girls into the Bathroom.

As for the others they were waiting out in the Living Room when they heard...

"Wow! That's a lot of hair down there!", they heard Hay Lin say with a grin.

"Hay Lin!", they heard Angela and Clarissa yell which got Will, Cassidy, and Elyon laughing a bit.

"It's not that bad down there is it?", Taranee asked.

"Let's just say that those two are going to need some work done down there.", Cassidy said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Hay Lin came out with Angela and Clarissa. She then grabbed a pad and pen and wrote down both girls' measurements and handed them to Kadma.

"Really?", Kadma questioned after reading what Hay Lin wrote down.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "I'm almost jealous.", she said with a grin.

"Jealous of what?", Cornelia questioned as she took a peak at what Hay Lin wrote. _"D!?",_ Cornelia questioned in surprise. "How... How... How...", she tried to say with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with her?", Caleb asked.

"She's shocked that you two are bigger than her in the rack department.", Cassidy replied as she saw what was on the pad.

"Oh brother.", Angela said as she rolled her eyes before turning to Will. "You aren't freaked out, are you?"

"I'm still getting over the fact that you're a girl now.", Will said. "I mean others that know us are going to ask questions about Angelo's sudden disappearance."

"And what if you two are like this when school starts?", Taranee questioned.

"Just tell them that Angelo and Caleb are at a school in another state or country.", Kadma replied. "It sucks to lie but in this case, like with your secret lives, what else can you do?"

"It beats telling everyone that we were guys turned into girls.", Clarissa replied. "But what about Meridian?"

"I can say that you're on a secret mission that's going to take a while.", Elyon figured.

"And in a way she's right.", Hay Lin replied.

"The journey of womanhood.", Will added. "You'll be walking a mile in our shoes."

"A lot of miles.", Alchemy replied getting some giggles out of the girls.

"Gee, thanks.", Clarissa and Angela said sarcastically.

"And with that, we're out!", Will said as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "Let's go guys."

"Can't we go help with the shopping first?", Cornelia asked.

"After you refused to lend us some of your clothes?", Clarissa questioned.

"Fat chance!", Angela said. "See ya!"

Grumbling to herself, Cornelia went through the fold. Giggling to themselves, Will and Elyon were the last through the as they waved back at the others.

"Now let's get you two dress in some decent clothes.", Cassidy said to Clarissa and Angela as the three of them headed up to her apartment.

"Oh joy.", Angela said as he and Caleb followed Cassidy.

Ten minutes later, they came back downstairs with Clarissa dressed in a pair of green shorts that went down to her knees, a white blouse and the same white flip-flops she had on earlier. Angela was wearing a pair of red shorts that went down to her knees, a white blouse and the same blue flip-flops she had on earlier.

"Not bad, Cassidy.", Kadma said. "They do look more like ladies."

"Thank you. Thank you.", Cassidy said with a bow. "I do try."

"But what about underwear?", Alchemy asked.

"I gave them some bikini bottoms to wear seeing as we're about the same waist size.", Cassidy answered.

"Well, that's good.", Alchemy said.

"And so, it's off to do some shopping!", Angela said ready to go. "But, first I need to get some cash from an ATM."

"No need. For I'm coming as well.", Kadma said. "And I have enough on my credit cards to do enough shopping for the both of you.", she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Vanders.", Clarissa said.

"Plus, I can help teach you two how to be lady-like.", Kadma replied. "While still being yourselves as well.", she said with a wink. "Never forget who you are on the inside. Always remember that."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Angela and Clarissa said as they along with Cassidy, Alchemy, and Matt were about to leave with Kadma.

"This is going to be one heck of a Summer.", Alchemy said.

"Not to mention a fun one.", Cassidy said. "But I have to ask. why agree to go with your mother's last name, Caleb? I-I mean Clarissa."

"Well, I figure that I could at least bring some honor to the name Diamond.", Clarissa explained as they all walked outside. "For all I know there could still be some of my family on her side around somewhere."

"Wow! Didn't think about that.", Cassidy said. "Makes sense when you think about it."

"Thanks.", Clarissa said as they all got in Angela's ride, which was a Ford Explorer, with Cassidy at the wheel and Kadma riding shotgun. "And where are we going?", she asked as she started the vehicle.

"To the mall of course.", Kadma said. "If we're going to shop, we might as well go all out."

"Works for me.", Cassidy said as she drove towards the mall.

"I so need to get my license again.", Angela said as Cassidy was driving her SUV.

As for the others, once on Metamoor, Will had transformed herself and her fellow Guardians while Elyon had ordered Drake, Aldern, and Tynar to aid in their search for Fredes as well as have them keep what happened to Caleb and Angelo a secret from those outside of the Royal Court. As for W.I.T.C.H., they decided to begin their search at the place where it all began. The fort Fredes was using as his base of operations.

"So, what are we looking for again?", Hay Lin asked as they entered the room Fredes used as a lab for his gem research.

"Anything that can tell us about what Fredes was working on.", Taranee replied. "If we're lucky, we may find something."

"Be nice if he had a book or two.", Irma said as she looked around to see that there were no books.

"Now that you mention it, there aren't any books here.", Cornelia replied.

"So what happen to them?", Hay Lin questioned,

"Maybe Fredes came back and took them,", Will figured. "You know. To keep his secrets figuring that we'd come back here."

"You know. We could be at the mall right now.", Cornelia said in a bored tone.

"This is more important.", Taranee said as something caught her eye. "And I've found something!", she said s she went up to one of the few bookshelves that were there and found a small book. I found a book."

"And not just any book! Fredes' research journal!", Will said as she read the words 'Research Journal II' imprinted on the book.

"Wonder what it says.", Hay Lin said as Taranee opened it to the last page to read what it said.

"Uh-oh!", Taranee said after reading the last page. "That's not good."

"What is it, Taranee?", Will asked.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news.", Taranee said as she closed the book.

"Good news first.", Irma said.

"Well, no matter how long Caleb and Angelo are female, we can change them back when we get the wand from Fredes.", she replied to which Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the bad?", Cornelia asked.

"Well...", Taranee began to say.

Elsewhere, Fredes was at his base watching his Lurdens train the way he trained them in combat and was pleased with how far they've come. But part of his mind was thinking about what happened the other day and how it turned out today.

"The transformation should be complete.", he said to himself with a smirk. "The rebel leader and his friend should be women right now. I wonder who the other boy was. Doesn't matter. With the rebel leader now a female, most of the queen's forces won't follow him now that he's a she. Which will make my take over of Meridian even easier! Soon, I shall rule Meridian the way it should be ruled and nothing shall stop me!", he said with a laugh that only his Lurdens could hear.

**A/N: Well, this was all interesting. While Clarissa and Angela go shopping with some of their friends, the others are searching for Fredes to get the wand and change their friends back. But Fredes is well hidden and preparing for war. Will our heroes be able to stop Fredes and change Angela and Clarissa back to Angelo and Caleb? Or will Fredes do some damage before he's stopped? And will half of Elyon's forces ignore Clarissa? And what is it that Taranee told her fellow Guardians from what she read in Fredes' journel? All these questions will be answered in future chapters!**

**Please review.**


	5. Shopping Drama Fun

**A/N: It's the beginning of the month, readers! Time for another update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: _Shopping Drama Fun_**

Back on Earth, the party of Angela, Clarissa, Cassidy, Alchemy, Kadma, and Matt had arrived at the mall to shop for clothes that Clarissa and Angela needed.

"Okay, the mall.", Angela said while she looked around, seeing numerous shops. "So... Where do we go first?"

Cassidy placed an arm around Angela and grinned while looking down at her chest, causing her to blush a bit, though she didn't exactly know why.

"How about we go get a bra for you two gals? Because you two are already causing too many guys to stop in their tracks to stare your chest.", she said with a smirk.

Clarissa and Angela glanced at each other, both looking slightly concerned before they looked around to see that they were indeed some teenage boys and some young men looking at them causing both girls to blush a bit at the attention they were getting.

"Ummmmm... Will that hurt?", Clarissa asked, causing Alchemy, Cassidy and Kadma to laugh.

"Come along, you two.", Kadma said, as Cassidy and Alchemy pulled them along.

They walked into the first lingerie store they spotted and soon Clarissa and Angela found themselves lost between the many racks of bras and slips. When they saw the many bras, they started to become concerned. How were they supposed to choose the right one? There were some bras with bows, while others had glitter. There were wonder bras and each of them had many sizes. Luckily for them, Cassidy, Alchemy, and Kadma took them immediately to the dressing rooms. Matt was told to stand by the dressing rooms as Kadma walked into a dressing room with Angela while Cassidy joined Clarissa each with a bra for Angela and Clarissa to try on. Alchemy stayed outside as well to take the orders of the two ladies as well as keeping an eye on Matt, who was only pinching himself to prevent himself from laughing his head off.

"Looks like Hay Lin's measurements were right.", Cassidy said as she saw how the bra looked on Clarissa. "I think we need a size 36 D here Alchemy!", Cassidy yelled, after which you could hear Clarissa muttering her to be a bit quieter.

"Same here!", Kadma yelled. "And make it a red one!"

"Black for Clarissa!" Cassidy added.

Alchemy grinned widely before disappearing between the racks. Matt followed her and could see how she fished out two bras with matching slips with the same ease as when Irma went shopping for lingerie. Alchemy returned with two rather plain bras and handed them to the corresponding dressing room. There were some muffled complaints and some snickers coming from Clarissa's dressing room, while Angela seemed to mutter relentlessly as well. Finally, the curtains were drawn away and Angela and Clarissa stepped outside, both blushing more than they wanted even though you couldn't really see Angela's blush due to her skin color which was something she was thankful for.

"Looks good on you.", Matt said with a grin as he wolf whistled at them, gaining nasty glares from both girls.

"Don't make us hurt you.", Clarissa said causing Matt to hold his hands up in defence.

"Just paying you two a compliment.", he said with a small smile.

"These things feel so strange.", Angela said, while looking down at her own bra. "I mean, sure the weight is a lesser than before but they kinda feel... squished together?"

Kadma clacked with her tongue and walked over to her grandson-now-turned-granddaughter.

"Let me check that.", she said as she adjusted the bands around her shoulders. "How does that feel?", Kadma asked as she loosened the band of Angela's bra a bit.

"Much better!", Angela said relieved. "Thanks, Grandma."

Alchemy gave Clarissa and Angela a critical look and even went to Clarissa to make sure her breasts were fitting well in the bra. Cassidy giggled behind Clarissa, as she blushed when Alchemy did that.

"Alchemy!", Clarissa whispered while still blushing. "Do you have to do that?"

Alchemy ignored her and tightened her bands a bit, before she nodded and took a step back.

"That should be supporting enough, right?", she asked, getting a nod from Clarissa.

"That still felt weird.", Clarissa said to which Cassidy let out a small laugh. "Well it did!"

"I'll go search for some more bras as well as some underwear, because I don't think you two can keep on using Cassidy's bikini bottoms.", Alchemy said before disappearing between the racks.

Clarissa and Angela checked each other out, before both turning to the mirrors as both Cassidy and Kadma said they would do the same as Alchemy, as well as purchase the lingerie leaving Matt with them. Once they were gone Angela cupped her breasts, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and even did a little jumping, finding that the bra she was wearing was catching them rather nicely.

"Wow!", she said amazed. "Never thought these guys would be this strong!"

Clarissa now jumped as well along with doing some attacks and found she wasn't hampered in her movements.

"I can still move like I'm used to, but I do get why girls sometimes complain about them.", she said while raising one of the bands of her bra. "I wonder who invented this."

'Wow!', Matt thought to himself while staring at his two friends. 'This is probably the weirdest yet hottest thing I've ever seen. Does this make me wrong for thinking they're hot knowing that they're two of my guy friends turned into girls?'

It was then that Kadma, Cassidy, and Alchemy returned to find that the two new girls were still posing in front of the mirror, gaining attention not only from the males who were forced to join their girlfriends, but also all of the women. Though the men gave them all rather lewd looks and some even stood their blushing, many of the women glared viciously at them.

"You two, put these on and get dressed.", Cassidy said, catching the attention of the two. "Your gaining way too much attention."

The two girls looked around, finding she was right, and quickly jumped back into their dressing rooms. Cassidy then turned to Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"And you quit staring at them as well! I don't think Irma would like to know that her boyfriend was staring at other women. No matter who they were.", she said with a grin that caused Matt to blush a bit.

"Sorry.", Matt said. "But you saw what they were doing!"

"I heard that!", Clarissa said.

"Don't make us tell Irma on you!", Angela said making Matt gulp nervously causing Cassidy, Alchemy, and Kadma to giggle a bit.

"I see that you really liked what you saw.", Alchemy said looking down at Matt who had pitched a tent in his pants getting a small laugh out of Kadma and Cassidy.

"What are you all laughing about?", Clarissa asked.

"How you and Angela gave Matt a stiffy.", Cassidy replied.

"Say what!?", Angela questioned as she and Clarissa peeked out from their dressing rooms to see Matt had an erection. "Should we be impressed or weirded out by that?"

"A little bit of both.", Clarissa said before both girls went back to changing their bras.

At first, Angela and Clarissa found they could easily remove their bras, from experience with Will and Cornelia, but when they tried to put the new ones on, they encountered some trouble.

"Grandma K.", Angela's voice rang from behind the curtain. "Could you... Could you come in here and help me please?"

"Cassidy?", Clarissa said awkwardly, obviously wanting to ask the same question. "A little help."

The three women laughed loudly as two of them went to aid the girls in their peril, while Matt snickered and silently thought he was truly lucky to escape this ordeal. The four women came out of the dressing rooms and while Cassidy and Kadma went to put the trial bras and slips away, Clarissa and Angela waited with Alchemy and Matt while still writhing a bit.

"How can you girls walk with this all the time?", Clarissa whined, noticing that with her new bra she constantly had the feeling something was hanging on her shoulders or that someone was holding up her breasts.

"I liked the previous one better.", Angela added as she too writhed a bit.

Alchemy laughed and hugged both girls.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it.", she promised them, but neither of them looked convinced.

"Next is clothing.", Cassidy said with a predatory grin, causing both girls to back away a bit, only to be stopped by Alchemy and Kadma.

"I know just the place!", Alchemy crooned as she started pushing Clarissa.

"Lead and we'll follow.", Kadma said, while taking Angela by her arm.

After walking two shops next to the lingerie store, they found the clothing shop Alchemy wanted to visit. Both Angela and Clarissa groaned when they recognized it as the same shop their girlfriends always disappeared into when they went shopping. Well ex-girlfriend in Clarissa's case. Now Clarissa was only dreading it more because Cornelia spent a lot more time in that shop in comparison to Will. Matt, too, had a frown on his face remembering how Irma would spend a lot of time in the same store either by herself or with one of the other girls. Mainly Hay Lin. But he was quick to occupy a chair near the dressing room while waving at Angela and Clarissa as they were dragged off by Cassidy, Kadma, and Alchemy.

"How about a dress?", Cassidy purred while holding a flower printed dress in front Clarissa.

"No dresses!", Clarissa said as she pushed it away. "I may be a girl now, but I'm still a warrior for crying out loud!"

"I think this skirt matches Angela's eyes.", Alchemy said while holding up a green skirt in front of Angela and ignoring Clarissa's remark.

"Oh no! No skirts for me!", she cried out, trying to push the skirt away.

"Oh yes! You're a girl now. So get use to it!", Alchemy argued, picking a white blouse out of a rack and placing the green skirt under it. "Oh! This will fit lovely!"

It was soon discovered that no matter how many pleas, arguments, or screams the two girls would give, they had no choice in what they would wear. In the end, Angela and Clarissa merely nodded and looked miserably while their friends and relative went through the shop.

"You know what?", Alchemy said when both Angela and Clarissa were holding a whole package of clothing. "Why don't you girls go and try all that on and we'll continue looking. Cassidy will check if it's the right size and all."

The two girls nodded in compliance and carried their mountains of clothing with them, sighing heavily as they each entered a dressing room while Matt gave them a grin.

"Looks like you'll be busy for a while.", he chided, gaining new glares from the two girls.

"Come on you two! Get dressed!", Cassidy called as she pushed them in a separate dressing room before either of the girls could throw a nasty retort at Matt.

With that Cassidy grinned at Matt, who was laughing loudly. Curses or muffled arguments of why they wouldn't wear a skirt or dress came from the came from the dressing rooms, causing Cassidy to roll her eyes.

"Get dressed or do you want me to dress you!?", she yelled, causing the mutterings to stop.

Matt remained silent, but it was obvious he was enjoying this a lot. Cassidy rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face made it obvious she was having a great time. The sound of the curtains being drawn caught the attention of the two and they looked, finding Angela standing in a green skirt and a white blouse, though it was tight up like a guy would do. Cassidy clacked annoyed with her tongue and rushed to her, unbuttoning the blouse and making a knot in it, so that the black top underneath became visible.

"Oh.", Angela said sheepishly while Cassidy took a step back, observing how Angela looked.

Matt too gave her a look, but the frown on his face already told a lot. Cassidy too shook her head.

"Too... Not you.", she said before sending her back. "Try something else."

Angela sighed and returned, at the same time Clarissa came out. The blush on her face told Matt and Cassidy enough and both had to keep themselves from grinning or bursting out in laughter. There Clarissa was, standing in a white dress with many flowers on it. Not only did she seem to be terribly uncomfortable in it, but it didn't suit her at all. The glare she wore with it was a promise to hurt them if they laughed. Multiple of these outfits passed, yet none seemed to work in particular. Clarissa nor Angela seemed to be having a blast and both were getting the idea that the women weren't being serious. During their fitting, Kadma had taken Cassidy's position and was sitting next to Matt, becoming increasingly disappointed by the lack of results. Cassidy had gone after Alchemy, looking for some bathing clothing and had returned with several sets, but those also didn't suit them.

"Okay! That's it!", Angela said as she was standing in a long hot pink summer dress. "I've had it with this!"

Clarissa nodded annoyed, crossing her arms in front of her as she was wearing a light blue skirt with a matching top and blouse.

"Yeah, nothing is really working.", Matt said with a nod.

He was by now laying on his chair, with Cassidy and Alchemy sitting bored on the arm rests. Kadma seemed to be bored as well as she leaned against the back of the chair.

"Clarissa and I will go search for some stuff.", Angela said convinced. "I've been capable of dressing myself for years, this shouldn't be too difficult."

"Remember that you're a girl.", Alchemy pointed out, causing the two girls to roll their eyes.

"Tomboy is also acceptable.", Clarissa argued. "And believe it or not, but I've seen some stuff I think would work for me and the state I'm in."

Matt threw Clarissa an amused smile, causing the girl to look questioningly at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound like a girl.", Matt said amused, causing Clarissa to blush.

"Shut up.", she muttered before following Angela into the shop.

Cassidy and Alchemy laughed softly while Kadma shook her head.

"This reminds me of when we went shopping, back in the day.", Kadma said with a smile. "We would spend most of the day going from store to store shopping for the right outfits.", she said with a grin.

"And Yannie would end up taking some of the clothes she bought and add a little something to them.", Cassidy grinned.

"Hay Lin does the same thing.", Alchemy replied.

"Like grandmother, like grand-daughter.", Kadma said with a small laugh as the small group waited until the two girls would return, sometimes speculating of what they might be wearing.

Finally, Angela and Clarissa reappeared with some clothes in their arms. The two disappeared into the dressing rooms before the group could see the clothes they'd chosen.

"What do you reckon they picked?", Matt asked.

"Something that would fit both boys and girls, I think.", Alchemy said.

"Too bad, I would have enjoyed seeing them in a skirt at school.", Cassidy said with a sigh.

"Now Cassidy, that's my grandson... daughter you're talking about. Don't tease her too much", Kadma chided.

Before Cassidy could answer, the curtains were pulled away, revealing Clarissa and Angela in their new clothes. Clarissa was wearing a dark green top with a thin red shirt that had a star pattern, over it and beige trousers which stopped just under her knees. Angela was wearing a colourful, wide t-shirt which was carelessly tucked in her jeans, which also reached just underneath her knees. Matt felt how his mouth fell open as he looked at the two of them. Cassidy and Alchemy seemed to be speechless as well while Kadma chuckled amused.

"Nice choice.", Kadma commented. "Suits you well."

"I can't believe they found something better than we did!", Alchemy said flabbergasted, to which Cassidy could only nod.

"Cute.", Matt said when he finally found his tongue. "Didn't know you had an eye for clothing."

"Well... there were times when I suggested something for Cornelia to try on, she'd say that my fashion sense was lacking because I was a guy. This way, I get to prove that I do have some kind of fashion sense.", she muttered. "Never thought it would be me I'd be dressing like this.", she sighed almost miserably.

"You got some bathing clothes as well?", Matt asked as he blushed a bit.

"Dude, you're getting red.", Angela laughed before turning to the dressing room.

Clarissa followed his example as Matt turned redder than before while Cassidy and Alchemy laughed mercilessly. They teased him a bit before the curtains were drawn again and they got a good look at what the two girls had chosen as their bathing attire. Both had gone for bikinis with some simplicity. Angela wore a dark red one, while Clarissa wore a dark green one.

"It's not really exciting, is it?", Cassidy said a bit disappointed.

"They're supposed to be practical.", Clarissa muttered. "It's not like we're going to walk in one of your beauty pageants."

"Granted we did pick a few with some patterns just to see how ticked we can make Corny and Irma.", Angela said with a grin.

"We even found some bikinis that have shorts for bottoms.", Clarissa said. "Granted they're a bit short, but you take what you can get."

"Why bikinis?", Alchemy asked.

Angela blushed a little.

"Because it's the only thing that remotely feels the same as wearing swimming trunks.", she replied.

Kadma eyed her, now, granddaughter before nodding in approval understanding how both girls felt.

"Well, I think we've got what we needed here.", she said. "Go change and give me your clothes so I can pay them. We can see what else you've got when we get home.

With that the two girls returned to the dressing rooms to change their attire to what they'd been wearing before they'd entered the shop, while handing the clothes they wanted to Kadma, who went to pay for them. Cassidy and Alchemy took the unwanted clothes back to the racks and Matt waited for the two girls and walked with them to the exit, where the others were already waiting.

"So... What's next?", Clarissa asked, hoping to go home.

"Home?", Angela asked with a grin, but the women shook their heads mercilessly.

"Shoes!", Cassidy and Alchemy yelled out, before grinning at each other.

"Oh, I know a lovely store.", Kadma said, already taking Angela's arm.

"We'll follow!", Cassidy said, taking Clarissa's arm while Alchemy took Matt's.

Matt, along with Clarissa and Angela, groaned loudly as they were literally dragged to a shoe store. Again, Matt found himself a seat and sat there while Kadma and Cassidy placed the two girls on another seat as Alchemy went to find a clerk.

"You want me to measure their shoe size?", the clerk asked a bit surprised. "How come they don't know it? Feet usually stop growing around the age of fourteen."

Cassidy and Alchemy looked a bit surprised at each other, not exactly knowing what to say, but Kadma smiled gently at the clerk.

"Oh we know, but I would prefer to have it checked just one more time. You can never be too careful.", she said.

The clerk just nodded and went to get the equipment. Cassidy gave Kadma the thumbs up and Alchemy grinned. Clarissa and Angela took off their flip-flops and were still surprised at how small their feet were.

"Why do girls have such a small feet?", Clarissa muttered as she looked at her, now, small feet as she wiggled her toes a bit.

"Well, they look cute.", Angela tried, though she too sighed as she looked at her own feet. "But ti still feels weird at how small they've gotten.", she said as she wiggled her toes.

The clerk came back and measured that both girls had a size 8.5 inches. After which he went to get several shoes for the girls to fit. Cassidy and Alchemy had tried to have the two girls try some heels on, but that dream was quickly shattered when Angela and Clarissa had each found two pairs of sandals and three pairs of sneakers that fitted them nicely. They refused to even try a shoe with heels on them, and after a lot of bickering, during which Matt and Kadma had been grinning, Cassidy and Alchemy gave up. Clarissa and Angela got their new sandals and sneakers and were relieved to leave the shop.

"I can't believe we've already been here for three hours!", Matt said surprised as he glanced at his watch.

"You're just here to look.", Clarissa said looking at him.

"Yeah! We're doing all the work.", Angela added as she shifted the weight of her bags.

At this, both Cassidy and Alchemy raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. A smirk spread on their faces and went to stand in front of the three. Both placed their hands on their hips and looked disapprovingly at Matt, who immediately felt he was in trouble.

"What?", he asked, almost scared.

"Why are you, the only man in our company, not carrying the bags for the ladies?", Cassidy questioned with a frown.

"How could you have the ladies do such tiresome menial labor?", Alchemy questioned while pointing at the bags Clarissa and Angela were carrying.

This caused Angela and Clarissa to smirk at each other before turning to grin at Matt, who was now slowly shaking his head.

"They're so heavy.", Angela feigned.

"I don't think I can hold them any longer.", Clarissa added playing along.

A few people stopped as they watched what was going on, adding more pressure onto Matt. In the end, poor Matt was carrying some of the bags and walking behind the five women, who were all drinking a milkshake. Both Clarissa and Angela were carrying two of their bags

"Girls! This isn't fair!", Matt moaned.

The girls all ignored him and enjoyed their milkshakes.

"Now I'm starting to understand why the girls enjoy shopping with their guys.", Angela said, getting a nod from Clarissa.

"Well duh!", Cassidy said. "Nothing beats having a guy holding most of your purchases!"

"I second that!", Alchemy said with a grin.

"You two are entering the world of girls now.", Kadma said with a grin, to which Angela and Clarissa nearly choked in their drinks.

"Can we at least go home?", Matt asked, noticing that he was being ignored.

"I second that!", Clarissa said.

"I third it!", Angela agreed.

"Can't do!", Cassidy said with a devilish grin. "There's just a few more stops we have to make."

Clarissa and Angela looked confused at her. They already had their clothing, bathing suits, lingerie and shoes. What more would they need? The grin Alchemy and Kadma now wore, began to creep the two out but they were too late to realize where the women had been taking them.

"Make-up!", Matt exclaimed when they stood in front of the shop, laughing already and forgetting he was carrying the bags.

Clarissa and Angela cringed and stuttered that they did not need it. In fact, they were now actively trying to stay out of that shop and it took Cassidy and Alchemy to drag Clarissa into the shop.

"Grandma, you can't do this to me!", Angela whined. "Come on! Will doesn't wear any!"

"Yes, she does.", Cassidy said, surprising Angela.

Cassidy shrugged and pointed at her own eyes.

"Ever noticed her eyelashes are sometimes longer than normal?", she asked.

Angela's eyes widened in sudden realization, causing her grandmother to laugh and pull her along into the shop. The moment she entered, she saw Clarissa sitting in one of the chairs while a clerk was busy applying make-up on her face. Angela's eyes widened when Alchemy and Cassidy took her by her arms and pulled her into another chair. With some complaints, she got the same treatment as Clarissa. In the end both of them had mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, rouge, eye shadow and several other things they didn't even know the name of on their faces. They looked at each other and immediately cringed a bit before looking at themselves in the mirror, while Cassidy and Alchemy took a few pictures of them, with their phones.

"Can I get something to get it off?", Clarissa immediately asked. "I look like a clown!"

The clerk, who'd helped her, looked insulted, to which Alchemy immediately apologized while explaining to her that it was her first time getting make-up done. Cassidy gave Clarissa a reproachful look while she was busy washing a lot of the stuff of her face.

"Clarissa, you can't say you look like a clown!", she said to her. "You hurt the clerk's feeling."

"Well, I know I feel like one.", Angela muttered. "Heck! I can see my eyelashes!"

Kadma grinned and helped Angela getting rid of the make-up. She then took the mascara again, to which Angela backed away.

"Stay still.", she told him. "I'm going to show you something I learned when I was your age.", while she held Angela's face still with one hand while applying the mascara.

As Kadma applied some make-up on Angela, Clarissa was just done getting it all of her face. She grinned when she saw her face was make-up free before looking at Angela. Kadma took a step back and Clarissa rose an eyebrow.

"You've got no make-up on!", she said.

Angela raised an eyebrow and looked in the mirror. It wasn't much of a change, but it was visible she was wearing mascara. She grinned at her grandmother who returned it.

"You shouldn't wear that much make-up. The key is to not look like you're wearing any make-up.", she explained. "What you just went through, was a little fun for Alchemy and Cassidy."

This made Clarissa and Angela glare at the two girls, who were now chuckling at the pictures they had of them. Clarissa and Angela knew it was hopeless to get rid of the photos and just hoped the two girl wouldn't send it to the whole school. With some persuasion, the two girls decided to get some make-up. They were still pretty miffed about the whole make-over, Alchemy and Cassidy had done to them, and they would find a way to get some payback on Cassidy and Alchemy. But for now, the group walked to the parking lot. After almost four hours, they'd managed to get everything and now the two girls and Matt were tired.

"Can we go home now?", Angela asked. "I need to get a some rest."

"Me too.", Clarissa said as they were putting what they bought in the Ford Explorer they came in.

"Not yet.", Kadma said as they got in the Explorer. "We have one more place to go to."

"Where?", both Angela and Clarissa asked.

"Wal-Mart.", Kadma said. "We need to get you two some feminine products.", she explained getting a laugh out of Cassidy and Alchemy.

"Will this day ever end?", Clarissa asked while running her fingers through her hair.

"After this we can go home. I promise.", Kadma said. "Besides. You two still have a lot to learn before school starts. Just in case if you're stuck like this by then. Plus, there's something else you _ALL_ may have to do."

"What do you mean _ALL_?", Cassidy questioned as she started the explorer.

"You'll find out later when we get the other girls together.", Kadma said. "Now off to Wal-Mart!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you've got something really messed up planned?", Cassidy questioned as she drove away from the mall and to Wal-Mart.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Cassidy.", Kadma said with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Well, that was fun! Looks like Angela and Clarissa have some good fashion sense after all. But they still have a ways to go! And what does Kadma have planned for them all? Whatever it is, let's hope it's not as messed up as Cassidy thinks it might be. Next up our party heads to Wal-Mart for some feminine products Clarissa and Angela will need. That'll be fun!**

**Please review.**

_**I'd like to thank TTigerz for her help with this chapter.**_

_**Thank you, TTigerz! Couldn't of done it without you!**_


End file.
